Evan Daniels
Evan Daniels (Spyke) Personality Evan is hot-headed, stubborn and lacks respect for authority, making him the "rebel" of the main team. But Evan is a nice guy with a great sense of humor, albeit sometimes biting. He loves his powers and he just wants to bust loose. During his tenure with the X-Men, Spyke didn't want any special treatment from anyone at the school because he was Storm's nephew. Though he liked being an X-Man and thought of them as his family, Evan at times acted selfishly and inconsiderately towards others. Evan would much rather play basketball or skateboard than focus on his schoolwork as he would goof around in class and on at least one occasion ditched school mid-class to go skateboarding with his human friends. He was also at times irresponsible as he was late for several training exercises in the Danger Room resulting in him getting reprimanded by Storm and causing several X-Kids to fail in their training exercise because Spyke was not there to back them up. If not for him saving Storm's life from the Hungan, Spyke would have been sent home to his parents due to his lack of concern for school and DR training. Spyke has shown to have quite a short temper especially after he and the other X-Men were discovered to be mutants as he grew more hostile and angry at how they were being treated. After seeing how cruelly he was treated because of his outer mutation, Spyke joined the Morlocks because he wanted to fight for and protect mutants who looked different from normal humans and thus could not hide their powers the way most of the X-Men could. He later appeared, his mutation having progressed still further, giving him an armored look. Physical Appearance Evan is a young African American male with a muscular build. He is 5'11 and has blonde hair and brown eyes. Spyke's uniform is made of a special material wich seals the holes caused by his bone spikes. Powers and Abilities Spyke's powers involve a self-replicating exoskeleton and rapid bone growth. He can extend, retract, and fire incredibly dense bone spikes of any size from any point on his body (from small pencil-sized spikes to long spikes he can use in combat like fighting sticks). His body instantaneously seals the wounds caused by projecting his bone spikes with no visible scarring. His rapid bone growth gives him a strong craving for milk and calcium to aid in the accelerated growth. In the later episodes due to the ingest of the drink PowR8, which causes alteration with mutant powers, Spyke's powers evolved even more. Spyke gained the ability to heat the ends of the spikes he produces, increasing their damage potential and allowing them to pearce and cut through steel. He also has protective plates and spurs that form around his body, granting him an almost indestructible exoskeleton, wich gives him superhuman endurance and enhanced strength. However, the acelerated mutation caused Spyke to be unable to retract the exoskeleton his body produces. He can also now extend small spikes on his feet and hands to scale and stick to walls. Early Life Evan Daniels was born in New York City, New York to an unnamed father and Vivian Daniels, and has lived there his whole life. He had an intense rivalry with Pietro Maximoff ever since they were young. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:X-Men Category:Morlocks Category:Bayville High Students Category:Xavier Institute Students